Rainy Days
by FullmetalWizard1995
Summary: It's raining at the Smash Mansion, and the brawlers aren't used to being stuck inside. Boredom ensues...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. Or Nintendo. Or anything like that.**

Marth was bored. Seriously bored. This didn't happen often. Usually, there was a brawl to watch, or to be in, but today it was pouring rain, confining all the brawlers inside the Smash Mansion. He sighed. Lightning flashed outside his window. Lying on his back with his feet up against the wall, Marth thought, _this rain is getting old._

Someone was in the doorway.

Marth rolled onto his side to get a better look. Link, who was about the same height as Marth, was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed, his blond hair looking like he just woke up. "You bored out of your mind, too?" he said to Marth, who was now propped up on his elbow.

Not wanting to speak, Marth groaned and rolled back over to face the wall. "Come with me to the cafeteria," Link said, "so we can 'socialize.'"

Marth considered it. Socializing sounded like a lot more fun than staring at the ceiling. "Alright." He got up.

As the pair entered the cafeteria, Link was hit with a sunflower seed shell. "Ouch!" he cried. "What the-"

He looked up. There was Pit, lying on his stomach across one of the ceilings crossbeams, angel wings drooping at his sides, with a bag of sunflower seeds in front of him. He picked up a seed, ate it, and then spat out the shell in their direction. It sniped Marth in the head.

"Well, this explains why almost no one's in here," Marth said, flicking the "ammo" out of his hair.

He was right. The only people there besides Link, Pit, and himself, were Peach, Ike, Zelda, and Ness. Kirby and Sonic were there too, but Marth wasn't quite sure if they qualified as people.

Link was amused by how everyone was dealing with their boredom. Ike was sleeping with his head down on the table, surrounded by little sunflower shells had been shot in his direction. Peach was picking them up and tossing them to the floor, where Ness and Zelda shot them with magic, causing them to begin levitating around the room. Pit was still sniping people, but now his sole target was Kirby, who was standing (or sitting, one could never really tell) with his mouth wide open to catch the shells. There was also a strange blue blur running around the room, which Link realized must be Sonic's version of pacing.

Suddenly, Link noticed he was standing in the cafeteria doorway by himself. Marth had somehow climbed up to rest beside Pit on the crossbeams, and was spitting sunflower shells in a way so that they went down Ike's shirt, earning many disapproving looks from Peach. Smiling, Link went over to talk to Zelda.

"Heeeyy…" he said, sitting down beside her.

"Hello," she replied, before being struck with a sunflower shell. Link looked up to see Pit smiling evilly and Marth laughing so hard he had to hold on to the post beside him to keep from falling off the crossbeam. "Link!" he cried. "Your face! That expression is too funny!" His laughter suddenly became a shriek of terror as an arrow struck the beam right above his head. Now it was Pit's turn to laugh so hysterically that he slipped off the crossbeam. He used his wings to keep him in the air and, still giggling, flew over to Link to congratulate him on his impeccable aim.

Ness stood up. He was tired of making shells fly around the room. Trying to catch Sonic seemed like much more fun. After several unsuccessful attempts and choruses of "You're too slow!" from Sonic, Kirby got up, squeaked over to the wall and, as Sonic passed by, opened his mouth wide and swallowed the speeding hedgehog whole.

The entire room burst into hysterics (except for Ike, who was somehow still sleeping). Link was laughing so hard, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Kirby, his massive cheeks now full of hedgehog, waddled over to the sleeping Ike and spat out Sonic at him, finally waking the warrior.

The sight of a recently awakened Ike coupled with a bewildered Sonic was enough to make everyone laugh even more. Marth slipped of the crossbeam, but had enough sense to twist his body and land on his feet, laughing like a madman the entire time.

Amidst all the giggles, Ness perked up. "Hey everyone! Look!"

They all looked. Outside the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the stadium looked ready to be brawled on. As a matter of fact, Marth could see Samus and Captain Falcon getting ready for one now. Excited and energized by the clear weather, the group went outside to watch, and to enjoy the sunshine they had been waiting for.


End file.
